


hey, won’t you tell me of beauty ?

by yityng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stars, emotionally constipated teenaged idiots, it auto corrected to “teenaged dreams” then “teenaged daughter” and then “teenaged turtle”, this is not relevant to the fic, those are relevant, ₍₍ ◝(・ω・)◟ ⁾⁾
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yityng/pseuds/yityng
Summary: Planets, princes and beautiful souls.





	hey, won’t you tell me of beauty ?

**Author's Note:**

> first haikyuu !! fic. i hope i did well.
> 
> ｍ（｡≧ _ ≦｡）ｍ

“Hey, Iwa-chan, what do you think makes something really beautiful ?”

 

Hajime frowns as he tugs up the loose shoelace on his sneaker, supporting his foot on the park bench. “The crap, Oikawa, are you fishing for compliments ?” He says, not looking at his face.

 

When he does look up however, Tooru is looking a little past him and into the distance behind him like he’s waiting for the sky to fall down and tell him that his question was stupid.

 

Tooru smiles a little and looks down at his jogging bottoms and scuffs the tip of his shoe gently, like he’s trying not to be obvious about his desire to know the answer.

 

“No, you see, today, there was this girl..”

 

Hajime almost cuts him off there, certain it was yet another passing fling that Tooru’s griping about to his fragile ego. But it’s his fragile ego that makes him turn around and face his friend who’s been his friend too long to have not gotten that they shouldn’t even have barriers between them.

 

“Just say it,” he says, voice gentler and it must work because Tooru glances up, his infuriating face a little melancholic.

 

Tooru seems pleased again, biting his bottom lip in the way that was so sheepish and sexy— what the fuck, shut up brain.

 

“This girl, she was new to my course, a student teacher I think. She was confused on why people really… what did she say ? Gravitated towards me. And she asked why. And me being me, I said it was my wonderful personality, y’know, Iwa-chan ? Heh.”

 

Questionable, really, Hajime thinks but he crosses his arms loosely and sits down on the park bench, bringing Tooru with him, yanking him aggressively down.

 

This was going to take awhile.

 

Tooru yelps a little in surprise but he ends up half on the bench and half on Hajime’s left thigh. “What, Shittykawa. You tend to go on tangents when you think too much. And I know you’re going to cry so why not sit it out.”

 

“So mean !”

 

Hajime looks pointedly at him and he quiets, not going to lie outright.

 

“Come on. Off your chest now before it gets too heavy,” he mutters, wildly aware that his hand was still on Tooru’s wrist. Tooru smiles crookly at him and he looks out to the open park with him as well.

 

The late dusk breeze ruffles their hair and they point their gazes to the sleep of the largest star.

 

“Iwa-chan.”

 

“Yeah ?”

 

“That student teacher…”

 

“Yup.”

 

“She asked me if everyone just came to my centre, my gravitational pull because I am superficially attractive.”

 

Hajime has to wait an absurd amount of time for this to sink in and he finally turns to face him rather than a star.

 

Tooru’s face is quivering, alight like a flame and eyes scrunched up like he was both simultaneously trying not to cry and trying not to look gastrointestinally constipated. Carefully, slowly, he reaches out and-

 

“OW ! IWA-CHAN LET GO OF MY FACE IT IS VERY SENSITIVE AND PURE !”

 

Hajime scowls and lets go of the skin he wrenched coloured red in a circle and snorts.

 

“Are you stupid ? Is this really the first time someone’s asked you about your pull ?”

 

“Huh ?” Tooru says, as he rubs his face with his free hand. Their hands, Hajime’s on Tooru’s wrist, have become enveloped with the other’s. He does not notice this, obviously.

 

“You shouldn’t be surprised, all planets have gravity.”

 

“Iwa-chan, you’re being very cryptic. It isn’t nice for you to make me confused. I’ll be upset.”

 

“You already are. Losing your memory too huh.”

 

“Wahhhhh…”

 

“Shut up,” Hajime says with no malice and he watches an elderly couple pass by with four children running ahead of their slower gait.

 

“You told me this teacher said you pulled everyone towards you, like gravity. Of course you do. Dumbass. Everyone gravitates you because you attract people and things and goddamn puppies like gravity. Like planets in space. It's a given that everyone would fall into your pull, even this shitty teacher. And you are superficial,” he raises his voice to be heard as Tooru splutters in weak indignation.

 

“As in it’s your core that rises to the atmospheric surface to bring people in. And you said she mentioned attractiveness ? That’s your sell point ? No. That’s your superficial point. Your attractiveness and your gravity are superficial because for anyone to have the right to judge you needs to have explored your planet and discovered not the atmosphere but the components of your shitty, stupid, insecure personality. They have to know how kind you can be, your passion, your silliness and they need to know Oikawa Tooru and I do and I have and I will continue and I know that you are beautiful.”

 

Silence stretches between the both of them and Hajime could no longer look at Tooru’s pinkened cheeks and eyes and he looks at the inline skater approaching them and whizzing by. He hears the soft beginnings of cricket song like the breaking of the night and,

 

“Hajime..”

 

He looks back and regrets it because Tooru was in full bloom sobbing and he sighs and yanks the mess of the dictionary definition of what an idiot was into his shoulder.

 

“Who knew you could be so nice…”

 

“Shut up.”

 

They would sit there for another fifteen minutes, both red and holding hands and touching cheeks as the sun winked out.

 

【 _OMAKE_ 】 

 

☆彡

☽ ･ ｡

　･ﾟ☆･

　　･ ★*ﾟ｡　　 *

　 ･ ﾟ *｡･ﾟ｡

　　　☆ﾟ･｡♡*. ﾟ

*　　ﾟ*

☽           ｡☆ 　･

　　* ･ ★ ｡･ﾟ･ﾟ

｡ ☆･ﾟ･

 

“Am I really a planet ?” Tooru asks, later, when they jog home and the street lamps flicker on.  A note of his usual teasing was back in his voice and Hajime was delighted to hear it and slightly resigned.

 

He says nothing and prays to … someone.

 

“Hey, do you think I’m a super hot planet or a cool one or maybe..”

 

“You’re a rocky and hard asteroid,” he snips back and runs a bit faster so he can escape the notice of his bright blush and Tooru’s shout of laughter, bright like the fiery asteroid he was.

 

“Of course you’re an asteroid,” he mutters to himself.

 

_You’re breaking down all of my walls, burning, smashing, lighting your way into Earth and into my arms._

 

“Shitty Tooru,” he tells the crickets and he hears Tooru speed past him in a gust of wind and he follows the sound of happiness.

 

Because he’ll follow gravity whether he liked its beauty or not. And it just so happened that he very much did.

 

Maybe.

 

He’ll figure it out.

 

Probably ?

 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> | ू*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)｡oO i am not funny.
> 
> i really like stars. so i do know hajime is describing tooru as a meteor and then a meteorite. but asteroids make me think of the little prince. . . and these star boys are princes to me.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://wallflowerbean.tumblr.com)


End file.
